Discos Rayados
by Ficker D.A.T
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas para el "Proyecto- escribe a partir de un video musical" del foro "Proyecto 1-8
1. Chapter 1

**Basado en la canción "Fast Car", de Tracy Chapman, propuesta por Hikari Blossom.**

**Personajes: Mimi y Joe.**

* * *

><p><span>Espejos vivientes.<span>

Las luces habían iluminado su rostro, y ella había reído. Libertad, por fin. Solo ella y él. Por fin habían podido irse en su auto.

Ya no tenían nada por lo que quedarse, mucho menos ella. Desde lo que ocurrió con sus padres, el alcohol, los gritos, el abandono... jamás lo podría superar.

Pero él tenía una salida, y ella la había aceptado. Ya había dejado todo, así que, ¿Por qué no alejarse de todo también?

Su brazo se había sentido cálido alrededor suyo, confortándola. Y habían marchado, con esperanza de que todo mejoraría, de que podrían vivir normalmente, empezando de cero.

Nunca hubiera esperado eso. Que todo se volviera en contra suyo, que se transformaría en su madre al final. Que, al parecer, algunos errores del pasado se repiten en el presente.

-¿Recuerdas?- le preguntó un día, cuando él finalmente había llegado de aquel bar- de tu auto, de nosotros, de todo-.

Joe sólo se había limitado a mirarla, como esperando que continuara con su idea.

Las luces habían iluminado su rostro, cegándola. No dijo nada más mientras estuvo sentada. Se levantó, fue a la puerta de la cocina, dispuesta a irse a dormir, pero antes de irse, decidió agregar:

-Tienes que tomar una decisión: irte hoy por la noche o vivir y morir así-.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota rápida: perdón por el guión corto, usé Wordpad y no encontré el otro, estoy acostumbrado al Word.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ya sé, no tendría que estar haciendo esto, tendría que estar trabajando en las cosas en las que tengo que ponerme a escribir. Pero mi estancamiento inspiracional (?) sólo consiguió soltarse un poco con esto.

Inspirado en La Ciudad de la Furia, de Soda Stereo (ft. Aterciopelados en esta versión)

Personajes: Koushiro y Mimi

* * *

><p><span>Noches de Odaiba.<span>

Se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Cuando se hacía alrededor de las tres de la mañana, salía a caminar. La ciudad nunca dormía, eso le parecía impresionante. Las luces nunca estaban del todo apagadas, las personas nunca del todo dormidas. La actividad parecía ser más que eterna. Podía sentirse un absoluto desconocido, así como todos lo eran para él, y de esa forma todos se conocían en algo. Las sombras bailaban en algunos callejones, componiendo algo que no le iban a dejar escuchar. La calle se sucedía a sí misma, y él estaba ahí, parado, sintiendo como si fuera el piso quien arrastraba sus pasos y no sus pasos quienes arrastraban a su cuerpo. Era la magia de salir a la noche, donde todo parecía ser más confuso. A las cuatro, siempre estaba de vuelta en su cama.

Un día, como cualquier otro, quiso levantarse, pero una mano se lo impidió. Hacía semanas ella había empezado a quedarse a dormir con él en su departamento, y siempre él tenía que esperar a que el sueño le bajara a la joven para salir sin ningún problema, sin que ella sospechara nada que no era. Ese día no fue así.

—Kou —escuchar su nombre en la voz de ella siempre le daba una especie de sonrojo, aunque cada vez aprendía mejor a dominarlo—, ¿a dónde vas?

No podía mentirle. Era uno de los grandes poderes que ejercía sobre él. Si le hacía una pregunta directa, él ni siquiera dudaba en contarle la verdad.

—A caminar.

—¿A esta hora? Si siempre odiaste el ejercicio.

—Esto no es ejercicio.

Se levantó, dejando a la castaña acostada con una mano levantada sobre las sábanas. Ella se levantó, algo indignada de que se hubiera ido así. Koushiro todavía no salía del departamento, estaba tomando agua antes. Ella lo atajó en la cocina.

—¿La razón?

—Me gusta pensar cuando tengo tiempo.

—Es tarde para pensar.

—Nunca es tarde para pensar Mimi.

Ella se sintió estúpida por haber escuchado ese comentario, y por haber hecho el anterior. Él le dio un beso, calmándola, haciéndole sentir que no era lo que ella pensaba. Mimi no quería que él se fuera, no le gustaba, desde que se había acostumbrado a esas semanas en las que frecuentaba la cama del pelirrojo para dormir, la idea de tener que volver a acostarse sola. Y tampoco le tentaba la muda propuesta de acompañarlo. No se movían, no se miraban a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te gusta de las noches de la ciudad?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber.

Claro. La curiosidad de él era más fuerte que su sueño.

—Hay muchas formas de conocer una ciudad por la noche —dijo Mimi, dándose vuelta y volviendo al cuarto.

Esa noche, Koushiro caminó en otro plano, sin tener que salir de entre sus sábanas. El amanecer sobre Mimi le dijo qué era lo que tanto le gustaba de las noches que nunca duermen.


	3. Chapter 3

Inspirado en Little Talks de Of Monsters and Men.

Personajes: Taichi y Hikari.

* * *

><p><span>Anhelos compartidos.<span>

—Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero tendrías que escucharme menos —dijo Taichi.

—A veces lo pienso, pero no creo que sea cierto.

—Perdón por lo que dije de la casa.

—No te preocupes, es cierto —dijo Hikari, tratando de restarle importancia.

—No lo es.

* * *

><p>—Espero que la casa nueva tenga el piso crujiente también.<p>

—¿Para qué? ¿Para hacer ruido cuando llegas?

—Para que suene que hay alguien —replicó Hikari, algo indignada.

* * *

><p>—Era de esperarse, no íbamos a quedarnos para siempre acá —dijo Taichi, sonando despreocupado.<p>

—Sí, pero los muebles tapados no se ven nada bien.

—Eso es señal de que vayas a dormir Hikari, va a ser mejor.

—Mañana hay que levantarse temprano, sí —dijo ella, como afirmando.

* * *

><p>—Supéralo, ¿por qué te preocupas por algo como esto ahora? ¡No tiene importancia! —gritó Taichi, fuera de sí.<p>

—Siempre me preocupé, y tú también, lo noto.

—Yo no, sé cuándo algo es causa perdida.

—Esto no es causa perdida.

—Hikari, eres una ilusa, ya lo es.

* * *

><p>—No llores Kari —dijo él usando el apodo que casi nunca ya usaba.<p>

—No puedo evitarlo, sé que parezco una idiota.

—No lo pareces, no te preocupes.

—Tenías razón, con lo de la casa, digo.

—No la tenía, no pienses en eso, sabes que tu hermano es algo tonto a veces.

—Pero a veces no, como esa.

—Sea lo que sea, vamos a estar juntos Hikari, tú, yo, mamá, papá. No importa a dónde vayamos.

* * *

><p>—Ya le dije a Sora.<p>

—¿Y? ¿Se frustró al enterarse de que su novio ya no va a vivir tan cerca?

—En realidad, no sé —dijo Taichi, rascándose la cabeza—, parecía triste, pero no porque nos mudáramos. Más bien… no sé.

—No te entiendo, a veces hablas confuso hermano.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Pero no entendí su reacción. No lloró, pero parecía peor que cuando lo hace.

—No es tan fácil despedirse de todo esto, Tai.

—Me dijo algo parecido, ¿no habrán estado hablando ustedes dos?

—Hablamos siempre, pero justo de esto no. Quería que fueras el primero en contarle, no iba a ir con el chisme yo.

—Gracias.

* * *

><p>—No llores Tai —dijo Hikari, algo preocupada.<p>

—No puedo evitarlo. Tenías razón.

—¿En qué?

—En todo.

—Hermano, no te preocupes, vamos a estar bien los cuatro, ya lo dijiste mientras veníamos hasta acá.

—Sí, eso lo sé. Pero es difícil despedirse de todo eso.

—Por lo menos estamos con los que nos entienden mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

Inspirado en Chandelier de Sia.

Personaje: Sora.

* * *

><p><span>Perchas de sueños rotos.<span>

Su madre nunca sacaba las notas que dejaba en la heladera. Y hacía tiempo que Sora había dejado de hacerlo. Por eso se amontonaban tantos papeles, todos pegados con imanes. 'Vuelvo tarde' 'Cuando puedas ven que necesito tu ayuda' 'Hoy la cena se la hace cada una' eran las más recurrentes. De hecho, pocas eran diferentes a esas tres, o a variantes de las mismas.

Toshiko se había ido a jugar cartas con unas amigas, como hacía cada sábado a las nueve de la noche. Sora no tenía nada planeado, aunque, conociendo a Taichi, era probable que recibiera un mensaje a eso de las once para ir a su departamento a ver películas, y de seguro se desvelarían hasta las cuatro de la mañana, como casi todos los sábados por la noche. Mientras tanto, fue al armario de su madre. Siempre se fijaba si había ropa que le gustara, y que le podría pedir en algún momento. Siempre sacaba las mismas cosas, como si fuera la primera vez que las veía. Siempre terminaba enojándose cada vez más.

A veces pensaba que ella no tendría que ser Sora Takenouchi. Sora Takenouchi era demasiado para ella. Debería ser una de esas chicas a las que el teléfono no para de sonarles, las que se dedican a ser el centro de atención en todas las fiestas, las que se mueven por todas las pistas. Las que viven como si no existiera un día siguiente. Vuelan, eso es lo que hacen. Son más libres, al menos de lo que ella siempre sería. Le gustaría poder mantener un vaso lleno durante toda una noche, sin tener que preocuparse hasta la mañana siguiente.

¿De qué le servía ser Sora Takenouchi si la vergüenza que sentía todas las mañanas por tener que levantarse siempre era la misma que la que sentiría de ser una de esas chicas? Por eso se enojaba. Porque no entendía lo bueno que tenía su asquerosa rutina. Porque a veces prefería la miseria a su comodidad, y eso hacía que se enojara consigo misma por tener semejante pensamiento. Y no podía dejarlo salir.

Hasta que respiraba, lento. Decidía calmarse, se decía que era lo mejor, y respiraba. Y así como todo había surgido, desaparecía, quedaba tapado en capas de sí misma. Normalmente era entonces cuando recibía el mensaje de Taichi.

* * *

><p>Bueno, después de esta seguidilla, me despido. Espero hayan disfrutado las tres, o cualquiera de las tres que hayan leído.<p>

¡Saludos!


End file.
